


Coffee, Magic and Tired™ Superheroes

by AuthorRoyalty



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergent, Clint Barton Couldn't Care Less, Gen, Humor, Maria Hill Just Wants Sleep, Plz no hate, Steve Rogers is Tired™, Timeline What Timeline, idk how to tag, no one dies, not really - Freeform, slight crack, written by a semi-stable human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorRoyalty/pseuds/AuthorRoyalty
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D discovers a threat.Agent Hill wishes they hadn't.Steve is a Tired Old Man™.Merlin sips his coffee.
Series: Crossovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776604
Comments: 13
Kudos: 148





	Coffee, Magic and Tired™ Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> I should really stop binging shows then obsessing over them for like. A month but WHATEVER
> 
> Hi children! This one was an idea from Courtney (thanks!)

Silence falls over the room at Agent Hill's announcement.  
"I've been drinking too much again because what I heard is definitely not true," Tony breaks the silence.  
"Unfortunately, it is. Although you probably _were_ drinking too much, but that's unrelated," Hill has been running on 4 cups of coffee for 34 hours straight, give her a break.  
"So there's a man who is acting suspicious- like, Avengers level suspicious- and was last seen at a Starbucks? ...Seems legit." At this point, you couldn't pay Clint to be surprised. Nat just shrugs, looking over at where Steve is looking to the heavens, like maybe something will fall down and save him from this.  
"MAGIC IS REAL??" A voice floats down from the corner of the ceiling. Everyone simultaneously looks up to see Peter hanging upside down, eyes wide with excitement. Maria is seriously contemplating transferring to a desk job. Seriously. Why did Coulson leave her in charge of these people? Sighing, she just motions Peter to come down.  
Steve interjects, "Alright, so we have to bring him in for interrogation. We need to work fast if we don't want to lose him. We leave in 15 minutes tops. Suit up, everybody." He exits the room, leaving a wake of groans behind him.

\-----

Merlin takes a huge slurp of his mocha, trying to see where on earth that commotion is coming from. He looks up to see a kid in a red and blue suit, followed by a man in a flying metal suit. Ah. The superheroes. He sometimes wonders how it would've been different if there'd been supers back when... when Camelot still stood. Would he have been more accepted? Or still just as hated? Shaking his head as if to dislodge these thoughts, Merlin looks back up to Spiderman and Iron Man, only to see them landing, and making their way towards...him. Ohhh my god. Can he just- have a normal week for ONCE. He sighs, getting up to face the oncoming pair. Merlin is long used to jeans and shirts, but he misses breeches sometimes. Finishing his cup, he puts it down where he was sitting and leans against the tree, waiting.  
They reach him and instantly, Iron Man starts talking.  
"Alright, buddy, this is just a simple meeting. You're not in trouble, okay? Or, you won't be if you come quietly."  
Merlin just smiles. "No problem. Where we headed?"  
Spiderman looks a little surprised at the cooperation. "Oh, uh, we'll just- uh, this way."  
Shrugging, Merlin follows them into the trees.

\-----

Peter thinks this is a little...extreme. The man sits behind a thick, bulletproof glass, shackled to a chair. There are at least 4 military-grade weapons aimed at him, and all Avengers present are on guard. The man looks at home, as if nothing is out of the ordinary here. Who knows, maybe it isn't.  
"Alright, let's start. Your name?" Steve's voice is pleasant, but with a clear underlying threat.  
"Merlin." The man- Merlin- talks as if he's just introducing himself to his new neighbor.  
"That's actually your-"  
Tony interrupts, "Alright, let's cut to the chase here. What power do you have?" Steve looks like is death claimed him this instant, he wouldn't be opposed (honestly, same, Peter thinks).  
Merlin just raises an eyebrow. "I never have a bad hair day." Peter lets out a snort, coughing to cover it up.  
Black Widow doesn't look very giggly. "You should know I'm not a very patient person."  
A sigh from the man. Then, "I'll show you." His eyes flash gold and before anyone can react, Merlin is suddenly on their side of the glass and oH MY GOD HOW DID HE- is he eating a bagel?  
Everyone's weapons are instantly trained in him. Leaving his bagel in his mouth, Merlin puts his hands up slowly, as if to show he means no harm. Peter chances a glance at Mr. Hawkeye, who isn't even fazed. He just presses a button on his wristband and says, "Yeah, we're gonna need backup."

\-----

They eventually discover Merlin has magic that can do- well, most things, actually. The highest security measures the government has to offer don't phase him. Oh yeah, and he's also been around for a few hundred decades, give or take. All this is giving Steve a headache, because goddammit he did not wake up in the 21st Century to deal with immortal, all-powerful sorcerers. He's more than willing to just let the man be- he seems like a good person, and Steve is a pretty good judge of character. Also, he really doesn't want to add 'immortal sorcerer' to his ever-growing list of enemies. Peter seems to agree with him, as does Barton. Nat is on the fence, but he knows he can convince her. The only one left is- ah. Tony. The man who hates him with a burning passion. He'd never listen to Steve willingly. Red hair catches his eye. Tony wouldn't listen to him, but he knows someone who can bully him into listening.

Time to get to work. 

\-----

Eventually they let him go, at the cost of being able to contact him any time. Merlin doesn't really mind, and finds himself enjoying the company of this bizzare family. He carries on the rest of his week, unbothered. 

Well, until a robot decides to become evil. (Honestly, all Merlin wants is a CALM, NORMAL WEEK.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you could leave me a prompt here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355960
> 
> Or check out my other works: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorRoyalty/works 
> 
> Thanks for reading, dudes and dudettes. Have a lovely day/night, stay happy and hydrated. Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
